L'amour, la mort
by EmilieVitnux
Summary: Quand un drame se produit on arrête de vivre et on repense au passé... GSR


**Note de l'auteur:** Un conseil âme sensible passez votre chemin... lol

**Genre: H**o bas la c'est du drame... (Déjà rien que le titre n'est pas franchement gai...)

**Spoilers:** Aucun j'espère bien (Quoique si.. je vous dis que Grissom se rase c'est en effet un spoiler de la plus haute importance... mdr)

**Disclaimer:** Et bien en fait papa noël à trouvé que j'avais été très sage cette année du coup...nan en fait ça m'appartient pas sinon le GSR serait canon de puis tréééééééééés longtemps...

**PS:** Bon je vous ai fait 2, 3 blagues pas drôle du tout mais la c'est beaucoup moins drôle... Ha oui et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que vous allez trouver dans ce texte ...

L'amour n'est pas rationnel, si un jour un homme vient voir en vous disant le contraire un conseil rayez le de votre carnet d'adresse parce que cette personne vous ment.

Si l'amour était rationnel personne n'aimerait en dehors de son rang, de sa classe social, de son âge…

Si l'amour était rationnel un entomologiste quinquagénaire n'aurait jamais aimé une femme travaillant pour lui, une femme plus jeune que lui. Il n'aurait jamais connue, la joie de sa rencontre, la souffrance de la tenir éloignée, la peur de la perdre, le bonheur absolue d'être et de vivre aux prés d'elle, et…. Et quoi ? Aujourd'hui il ne ressentait plus rien…

Il est à genoux devant cette pierre, il est sale, il a tellement maigris que ses vêtements sont devenu beaucoup trop large, sa barbe a repoussée mais ce n'est plus sa barbe bien entretenue qu'elle aimait tant, c'est la barbe d'un homme qui n'arrive plus à prendre soin de lui tellement il est remplie de désespoir.

Il pleure encore, il pleure depuis qu'il l'a perdue, il ne cessera jamais de pleurer, il a retenue ses émotions trop longtemps, à présent rien de ne peut empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il sait que vivre sans elle ne sert a rien alors il veut en finir, il va en finir, en regardant une dernière fois les lettres inscrite sur cette pierre il se souvient de tout…..

C'était il y à 10 ans, imaginez… Vous êtes un entomologiste et un CSI réputé, grâce à vous le laboratoire de Las Vegas est devenu l'un des meilleurs du pays, vous ne vivez que pour votre job, vous n'avez presque pas de vie personnel, quelques aventures mais rien de sérieux, mais vous ne cherchez pas le grand amour, celui avec un grand A, celui qui fait battre votre cœur plus vite et chamboule votre esprit. Vous savez qu'il n'existe pas ou alors pas pour vous. Un beau jour, vous êtes à un séminaire ou vous expliquez tout un tas de choses passionnantes pour vous ennuyeuse à mourir pour les autres.

Vous vous tournez vers votre « public » et c'est la que vous la voyez, vous voyez d'abord sa peau qui parait si pale, ses cheveux noir attaché en chignon, ses quelques mèches encadrant son visage et ses yeux, les 2 yeux les plus beau que vous avez jamais vue… Votre cœur semble s'arrêter pour reprendre plus vite, plus fort…

Mais vous vous reprenez vite, elle est plus jeune, plus jolie et sans doutes plus ouverts que vous ; elle doit à voir des tas d'amies, et autant de petits amis. Elle n'assiste sans doute à se séminaire uniquement parce que cela la fait bien voir par ses supérieurs. Au fond de vous savez que c'est faux, vous savez qu'une fille qui assisterait à votre conférence uniquement pour être bien vue par ses supérieurs n'aurait pas l'air aussi intéressée, elle ne prendrait pas des notes aussi assidûment.

Quand vous avez finit de parler elle vous pose des questions, clair, intelligente, logique…

Quand la conférence est finit elle vient discuter avec vous, de votre séminaire d'abord, puis les sujets change et varie autour d'un bon café…

Vous savez se qui est en train de ce passer, vous faites tout pour l'éviter mais vous n'y arrivait pas car même si vous arrêtez de la voir, de lui parler vous tomberez quand même amoureux d'elle.

Vous devez rentrer chez vous et vous vous surprenez à le regretter, pour une fois dans votre vie vous ne voulez pas retourner au boulot. Alors vous la quittez et égoïstement vous espérez que ce que vous voyez dans ses yeux c'est de la douleur, de la douleur à l'idée de vous perdre. Une fois rentré vous espérez l'oublier rapidement, reprendre le cours de votre vie mais vous savez que c'est trop tard ; vous y avez goûté, vous avez goûté au plaisir d'entendre sa voix, son rire, au plaisir de voir son visage, ses yeux, l'espace entre ses dents quand elle sourit…

Alors vous restez en contact, téléphone, emails, vous tentez de vous convaincre que ce n'est qu'une amie ; mais vous savez que l'accélération des battements de votre cœur lorsque vous lui parlez ou lorsque vous avez reçue un mail de sa part n'ont rien d'amicale. Alors dés que vous en avez l'occasion vous la faite venir à Vegas, prés de vous pour une enquête, pour vous…

Lorsque vous entendez sa voix vous n'avez pas besoin de vous retourner pour savoir que c'est elle, vous connaissez sa voix par cœur, son timbre, son intonation tout semble être comme une douce music à vos oreilles. Puis elle reste ici, prés de vous mais pas auprès de vous car maintenant qu'elle est la vous avez peur, peur de l'aimer, peur qu'elle vous aime, peur qu'un jour tout s'arrête, peur de la perdre….

Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, vous l'aimez, alors vous « flirté », vous riez avec elle, vous savez ce que vous lui faite, vous savez qu'elle vous aime autant que vous l'aimez, vous savez qu'elle n'attend qu'un geste de votre part mais vous êtes terrifié, aussi terrifié qu'un gamin enfermé dans le noir, alors vous ne faite rien et vous restez sur place…

Jusqu'au jour ou elle veut vous quitter vous voulez la retenir « Le laboratoire a besoin de vous» alors qu'en réalité c'est vous qui avait besoin d'elle. Vous arrivez à la retenir mais pas à arrêter votre petit jeu, vous continuez à lui révéler vos sentiments par petites touches, par des phrases que vous faite semblant d'oublier aussitôt après les avoirs dîtes. Mais petit à petit vous vous éloignez. Vous l'aimez toujours mais de loin, c'est mieux pour elle, pour vous.

Puis vous devenez sourd, vous le savez, c'est génétique ; héréditaire, vous n'y échapperez pas.

Cela vous éloigne encore plus d'elle, elle fait sa vie de son côté, seule, sans vous, tout ce qu'elle aurait voulue et pue vous offrir elle le donne à un autre, qui ne le mérite pas, qui ignore qui elle est vraiment. L'aide t'il quand elle a peur la nuit ? La prend-il dans ses bras pour la rassurer quand elle à peur comme vous avez tant de fois rêvé de le faire ? Vous n'en savez rien…

Arrive alors l'un des jours les plus horrible de votre vie, vous apprenez, qu'elle est avec un autre alors que vous vous devez voir un médecin, vous la voyez blessée et vous devez vous empêcher d'allez l'embrasser… et quand enfin elle ne supporte plus de souffrir vous devez la repousser, vous êtes son superviseur, vous êtes plus vieux qu'elle et vous devenez sourd, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, avec vous elle s'étoufferait, finirait par se faner, vous ne pouvez l'accepter.

Alors vous la laissait partir… qui sait peut-être aurait vous une deuxième chance ?

Vous sauvez votre ouïe mais vous ne pouvez pas vous réjouir avec elle, vous auriez aimez que ce soit elle qui vous prenne dans ses bras avant d'y allez mais c'est vous qui avez crée une telle situation. C'est de votre faute vous le savez, vous en soufrez, vous en soufrez tellement que quand vous vous voyez ce cadavre sur le sol vous êtes pris de la peur panique et pourtant stupide que c'est elle, alors que savez qu'elle est dehors à vous attendre avec les autres. Quand vous comprenez ce qui s'est passé, les concordances vous terrifie et vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de comparer votre histoire et la leurs, vous avez tellement peur qu'il faut que vous laissiez sortir ce trop plein d'émotion ; pas à elle évidemment ni à vos amis mais plutôt à lui, à cet homme, cet homme qui à osé aimez malgré l'âge et la situation, vous l'enviez pour cela mais il a tout perdu après avoir tout gagné. La fait de lui ressembler, de devenir comme lui vous fait peur, alors vous lui confessait tous, oubliant la présence de deux autres personnes dans la pièce votre discours le touche vous le savez, ça aurait pu être le sien…

Les mois passent et la vie continue, vous vous éloignez encore de celle que vous aimez jusqu'au jour ou vous devez allez la chercher au commissariat, si elle est la c'est à cause de vous, vous le savez, vous la ramenez chez elle mais vous ne dîtes rien, vous avez envie de la prendre dans vos bras, de lui dire que vous êtes désolé de lui dire à quel point vous l'aimez mais les mots ne sortent pas alors vous restez silencieux même si vous savez que votre silence la blesse plus que vos mots…

Toutefois vous vous faite la promesse d'être à présent toujours la pour elle. Et vous tenez votre promesse, quand elle vous avoue l'origine de sa colère et de sa tristesse, de toutes ses peurs… Personne ne vous avez jamais assez connut pour vous confiez un tel secret, vous l'aimez encore plus mais vous ne faite que lui tenir la main, vous aimeriez la prendre dans vos bras et pleurer avec elle mais vous ne le faite pas, vous lui tenez la main et elle s'y accroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage…

Après cet aveu vous avez l'impression que tout à changé entre vous, vous êtes plus proche que jamais, même si vous ne plaisantez pas, si vous ne déjeunez pas ensemble tous les jours, elle sait à présent que vous êtes la pour elle et c'est tout ce qui compte pour vous. Seulement voila, un jour tout ce passe mal vous la prenez sur une enquête et vous voyez une image qui vous hantera des nuits entière même si vous en verrez une bien plus horrible plus tard…

Vous la voyez elle, prise en otage par ce fou, c'est plus que vous ne pouvez le supporter et tous doucement vous vous rapprochez d'elle à nouveau comme avant, vous riez de nouveau ensemble et vous allez même jusqu'à lui confier le pourquoi du comment vous avez ce cadre sur votre bureau et ce qu'il représente pour vous. Jusqu'à ce qu'un drame arrive, vous voyez souffrir l'un de vos amis et vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de penser que ça aurait pu être elle à sa place.

Alors vous ne supportez plus l'idée de vivre une minute de plus sans qu'elle sache vos sentiments, vous allez la trouver et vous lui dîtes tout, vous passez avec elle une nuit magique et vous adorez la façon qu'elle a de susurrer votre nom lors de vos étreintes. Vous voyez, vous touchez enfin le bonheur vous ne vous êtes jamais senti aussi heureux et vivant qu'à ses côtés, vous savez que sans elle vous n'êtes rien car pour vous le bonheur ne se résume qu'à 4 lettres…

Pendant prés d'un an vous vous aimez dans le secret, vous ne dîtes rien aux autres sans doute par peur. Et quand votre meilleur ami est blessé, quand vous devez prendre cette décision c'est grâce à elle que vous tenez, que vous survivez, c'est à votre tour de s'attacher à elle comme à une boue de sauvetage…

Etre avec elle vous permet de vous ouvrir vous rasez votre barbe et réapprenez à sourire, vous êtes moins obsédé par votre travail et elle aussi…

Mais un jour, un jour comme tout les autres un jour comme on croit en voir défiler des centaines, tout s'effondre…

Vous êtes ensemble sur une enquête banale et alors que vous fouillez la maison vous montez au premier et vous lui laissez le rez-de-chaussée et c'est la que vous l'entendez…

PAN Puis le bruit d'un corps qui s'écroule, des pas précipités, votre sang ne fait qu'un tour et vous descendez en courant vous posez vos mains sur sa blessure vous appelez des secours, vous lui dîtes que vous l'aimez, vous la suppliez de tenir le coup, vous avez besoin d'elle. Elle chuchote votre nom et 3 petits mots que vous avez toujours aimé entendre de sa bouche mais cette fois si vous n'aimez pas, les mots sonnent comme un adieu car c'est ce qu'ils sont…

Les secours arrivent enfin mais il est déjà trop tard.

Elle est morte.

Dans vos bras.

Vous assistez à la cérémonie tel un zombie, vous n'entendez pas les gens qui vous parlent, vous ne voyez pas la tristesse dans leurs yeux, les larmes qui coulent le long de leurs joues car vous êtes trop concentré sur votre propre tristesse et vos propre larmes. Et quand on la met en terre vous savez que votre cœur est avec elle dans ce cercueil.

Cela fait un an à présent qu'elle est partit vous n'arrivez pas à l'oublier vous sentez encore ses mains partout sur votre corps, ses lèvres si douce contre les vôtres, son parfum qui vous envoûtez…

Parfois la nuit vous avez l'impression que rien ne s'est produit, qu'elle dort encore dans vos bras, vous sentez son corps contre le votre, vous vous complétez… Puis vous vous réveillez et vous vous souvenez. Vous avez peur de vous endormir tellement les réveils sont dur, alors vous ne dormez plus.

Les autres ont réussi à avancer, ils ne l'ont pas oublié mais ils continuent à vivres mais quel est l'intérêt pour vous de vivre si elle n'est plus la ?

Vous avez quitté votre travail, vous ne serviez plus à rien et puis vous n'y arriviez plus, vous ne supportiez plus d'aller là-bas si vous ne pouviez plus la voir. Vous n'arrivez plus à vous nourrir, vous restez assis la sur votre canapé et vous ne pouvez plus rien faire, le soleil se lève, le soleil se couche cela ne vous fait rien, vous restez assis. Vous n'êtes même plus l'ombre de vous-même cela vous fait mal parce que vous savez qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu ça, elle aurait voulu que comme les autres vous arriviez à avancer…

Mais voila vous n'y arrivez pas alors vous êtes assis la à genoux devant cette pierre. Vous la regardez, vous regardez le nom inscrit dessus et du bout des doigts vous touchez les neuf lettres qui composent son nom et prénom. Et enfin vous vous relevez et vous rentrez chez vous.

N'importe qu'elle personne entrant dans cette maison devinerez facilement que vous avez perdu quelqu'un : votre maison est sale, cela fait des mois que vous n'avez pas fait le ménage, vous ne pouvez vous y résoudre parce que nettoyer et ranger signifierait retirer les derniers vestiges qui vous reste d'elle… D'elle vous n'avez plus que ses vêtements dans l'armoire, sa brosse à dents au dessus du lavabo, son gel douche dans la salle de bain et même son DVD toujours dans le lecteur…

Vous avez aussi des photos, d'elle, de l'équipe de vous d'eux réunis mais il y en a une que vous chérissait parmi les autres, celle que vous avez prise pendant qu'elle était en train de dormir, dessus elle y est si belle, si simple et si fragile, elle semble enfin reposé, et même heureuse à la pensé que c'est grâce à vous votre cœur se gonfle…

Si seulement vous étiez venue la trouver plus tôt, vous auriez était heureux plus longtemps, plus tôt…

Si seulement c'était vous qui avez prit cette balle…

Si seulement elle n'avait pas assistée à ce séminaire il y à 10 ans…

Si seulement…

En plus des photos vous avez des souvenirs, des tonnes de souvenirs, la façon dont elle vous regardez, ces regards qui vous donnez l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, vous vous souvenez toutes les grimaces et expressions qu'elle faisait tout en parlant, vous vous souvenez de tout et vous ne parvenez pas à l'oublier, vous ne le pouvait pas…

A présent tout doit finir, vous saisissez votre arme et vous la chargez dans un geste méthodique. Une balle, une seule balle suffira, vous ne risquez pas de manquer votre cible, puisque la cible c'est vous. Vous placez le canon de votre arme sur votre tempe, dans quelque seconde tout sera terminé, vous tenez dans votre autre main sa photo et c'est elle que vous regardez quand vous pressez la détente.

Le bruit a alertés les voisins qui ont appelé la police. Quand ses anciens collègues furent mit au courant de sa mort aucuns ne fut vraiment surprit, triste et anéanti certes mais pas surprit. Ils savaient que Grissom ne supportait pas de vivre sans Sara, en réalité il était mort en même temps qu'elle, il n'avait plus rien à quoi s'accrocher, plus de bouée de sauvetage depuis qu'elle n'était plus la. Tous savaient qu'un jour ils reviendraient dans ce cimetière, pour enterrer leur chef, leur collègue, leur ami qu'ils n'avaient pas pus aider et qui aujourd'hui reposé à côté de celle qu'il a tant aimé…

Tous les séparaient, il était plus vieux, c'était son supérieur et ils ne savaient pas comment parlez aux gens mais l'amour n'est pas rationnel… Si un jour un homme vient vous voir en vous disant le contraire un conseil rayez le de votre carnet d'adresse parce que cette personne vous ment…

_**Fin**_

Voilaaaaaaaaaa bon j'espère que ça ne vous à pas trop déprimé... ha oui je tiens à dire que tout va bien dans ma vie et dans ma tête hein n'allez pas croire que j'ai projetais mes envies dans cette fic' c'est juste que j'ai écouté une chanson triste en lisant des fics GSR du coup voila le résultat... ^^

Bon n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiews vous cliquez sur la petite case bleu avec écrit go!


End file.
